


Tenno: Vor's prize

by L0tus



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0tus/pseuds/L0tus
Summary: Atm I have no notes xD





	1. Prolouge: The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Atm I have no notes xD

“Wake up, Tenno.”   
The voice echoed in his head as he slowly stepped out of the cryopod, his vision,blurry at first until he slowly regained his sight. “What is your name,Tenno?” The same voice called.

“Who...how..it's Boyle...I believe.”  
“ Anyways,we do not have much time Tenno,try moving around,see how it feels.”  
“I..okay. Who are you?”  
“There's not enough time,find your way out and I’ll tell you more.”

Boyle took a number of steps,stumbling forward, almost falling in the process. 

“Well done Tenno, my readings detect enemies ahead. Clear them out.” The voice called out.  
“Enemies? How am I supposed to...Hello?” Boyle growled into thin air, wildly turning his head to the sides to find this woman of mystery. 

After a futile search attempt,Boyle continued his striding, stopping at a desk, made of a metal, black as the night with green hints. On top of the desk, a sharp item which resembled some kind of scimitar layed; the sharp edge, glowing as the little sunlight which entered the chamber struck the blade. Boyle didn't seem to care about who the blade might have belonged or why it was simply laying there. All he could tell was; it belonged to him now. 

Moments after Boyle grabbed the blade, he heard a roaring voice, he couldn't really wrap his mind around the meaning of the words the voice spoke, but it did sound threatening. 

A machine-like creation stepped forth, stopping at the sight of Boyle. The machine stood on two legs, connected to a massive ironclad body, Its head being made of some metal Boyle never seen before. In the middle of the machines head, an azure-blue glow emerged. 

“Who are you?” Boyle asked,tightening his grip around the scimitar, steam erupting from his mouth as he breathed, due to the chill that was lingering in the air.

The machine did not reply, but the blue glow grew stronger and stronger,until it reached a climax, launching a beam which struck Boyle.

The impact of the beam didn't do much in itself; but as the beam continued, Boyle could feel a jolt of electricity, steadily rising in it's intensity. It wasn't painful, in fact it felt pleasant, like a light tickling in his chest as his consciousness slowly faded into oblivion.   
His thoughts became heavy, his breathing slowed down and his eyes flicked between being wide open and shut tight.

“Do not give in Tenno, you must fight it!” The voice called out and almost miraculously, Boyle regained his consciousness,thrusting the scimitar towards the machine in the process out of pure instinct. It was if Boyle became invincible for the following seconds, his scimitar traveling straight towards the machinery just like a knife cuts though butter. 

The beam ended in an instant, the machine twitching and sparks occuring every now and then, the scimitar dug deep in the core of the machine. Hastily, Boyle pulled out the scimitar, watching the machine drop down the marble floor with a remarkably loud sound, echoing though the emptied room. 

“That was a Moa, Well done Tenno.”  
The voice called out.  
“Thank you...whoever you are.” Boyle responded, feeling a slight irritation in not knowing the name of who he was speaking to.   
“My name is Lotus, I am the Mother of Tenno. I have given you this Warframe to wield,to serve my purpose, to create a future for Tenno.” Lotus said, breathing out.

As Lotus breathed, Boyle could feel how something warm surrounded him,like a blanket, wrapped tight around his entire body. The warmth that encased Boyle slowly seemed to take shape, into a more solid form; metal. What happened next, happened too fast for Boyle to realise. All he could tell was that the warmth was gone, and a sharp pain in his neck had occured. He looked down at his hands, made of metal, just like the rest of his body. He was a robot...no. He was a Warframe.

“Who am I?” Boyle asked, placing the scimitar in a holster on his back.  
“You are Excalibur, The first, The one who wields the blade.” Lotus called out.   
“Now go. Your ship is waiting.” 

Excalibur took a step, followed by another...slowly increasing in pace as he ran. Passages of marble and gold passed by as he ran. The passages did not matter to Excalibur, even though they were beautiful,it was merely architecture. The real beauty was him. An unstoppable force, creating his way, passage after passage. Then he stopped.

A great cliff stopped Excalibur in his movement as he gazed down, trying to see the bottom of the pit.

A loud boom was heard as a ship, formed like a spade, crashed into the atmosphere, stopping infront of the cliff. “Hello Operator, I am your Operating and Repair Database with Intellectual System. You may call me - ORDIS.” A voice, clearly datamade said as the ship opened up, allowing Excalibur to enter.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

 

“Welcome to the Liset, Operator.Please take a tour around the landing craft and get familiar with it.” Ordis said, his hexagonal shape popping out of a holographic monitor, located in the front of the ship. “Thank you. I-Ordis?” Excal said, brushing his fingers across a desk, a holographic screen widening as the touch sensor was triggered. Excal gave the screen a quick look before turning his attention back to Ordis, the ship could wait; right now he wanted answers.   
“Yes Operator?” Ordis answered, his cephalon emitting a sky blue gleam.   
“Who is this so called Lotus?”   
“Searching files for Data entry:Lotus…”   
“Error, file interrupted, transmission incoming” Ordis sunk back down in his holographic monitor and a woman popped out, her head covered by a purple helmet, revealing only her mouth and below.

“Greetings Tenno. It seems you are safe at last.”   
“Who are you? Why am I here?”  
“We all seek answers, Tenno.”   
“That was not a valid answer-Lotus.”

Lotus sighed and lowered her head a bit. 

“I have awakened you from your slumber, the galaxy faces a war, bigger than you’d ever imagine, I believe that you are the one who can bring the system at ease.”   
“And what is in it for me?” 

Lotus stayed silent for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Answers, Power, Recognition. You will be remembered as a Legend through the ages, Tenno.”

After Lotus finished her sentence,her hologram disappeared and Ordis reappeared. 

“Operator, I suggest you take a look around the ship, allow me to guide you.” Ordis said, appearing at a desk, the one which Excal just had activated. 

“This is the Foundry, a place where you may craft weapons, for a man of your capabilities, and a cephalon with intelligence like mine, creating arms with tremendous power should be as easy as catching a kubrow.”

Excal moved to a mechanic like cylinder, feeling around it, trying to wrap his mind around what it was. “Operator, that is the armory, allow me to show you.” Ordis said, the cylinder splitting in two, allowing Excal to enter.

As soon as Excal entered, the cylinder shut, lowering itself to a hidden floor inside the ship.

The cylinder opened up once again and Excal stepped out into the empty room. There was just about nothing in the room, just a bunch of empty weapon holders,an energy blue light, illuminating the room. Excal noticed a gun, hanging from a holder; it didn't look very effective but it’d have to do. As he picked it up, trying to get a feel for it, Ordis appeared. 

“I see you have found a new weapon, The Braton. A good choice Operator.”   
“Not much of a variety of weapons, all I can see is this gun and…”  
“Kunai, Operator,”   
“Ordis?”   
“Yes Operator?”   
“Shut up.” Excal said as he picked up the Kunai’s, placed them in a hip holster which laid right next to them. 

“Operator, we have an incoming transmission.” “Broadcast it Ordis.” Excal said said with a sigh as he exited the armory,walking towards the front of the ship. A hologram of Lotus appeared in front of Excal, starting to speak the instant she appeared.

“I have received intel of an old tenno relic , scripts that tell the tales of the old era. I thought they might contain necessary information.”   
“And where can I find these scripts?”   
“On Earth, I will send Ordis the coordinates, Good luck Tenno.” 

“How much longer Ordis?”  
“We are currently entering earth’s atmosphere. Operator, you might want to prepare. My readings detect Grineers ahead.”  
“Grineer?”   
“Yes Operator, The Grineer are a sort of people, half human, half machine. They rely on sheer power alone to form a tyrannical empire across the system."  
“Sooo they are Cyborgs?”  
“What? No Operator! The grineer are..”   
“They’re fucking cyborgs.”

A moment of silence occurred until Ordis spoke up again.  
“Please return-- in blood-- I mean, safely Operator.” Ordis said as the Liset slowly lowered itself, placing itself on solid ground.


End file.
